


Always and Forever

by theredheadedbookworm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch-Fandom - Freeform, British Actor RPF - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadedbookworm/pseuds/theredheadedbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben accompanies you to a friend's wedding where you are the maid of honor. You both have feelings for one another and when forced to dance together the night ends up in unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first ever Ben story and it's smut hehe! Based on the song of the song ‘I Believe(When I Fall in Love It will Be Forever)’ by Josh Groban. Originally posted on BCSF under the name kttheredhead to clear up any confusion. Rated M for language and of course smut! Enjoy!

Shattered dreams, worthless years,   
Here am I encased inside a hollow shell,   
Life began, then was done,   
Now I stare into a cold and empty well   
The many sounds that meet our ears   
the sights our eyes behold,   
Will open up our merging hearts,   
And feed our empty souls 

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,   
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever 

 

As you glance at yourself in the mirror, a part of you could not believe that one of your best friends had agreed to go with you to the bloody wedding today. Ben was town to visit you in between projects when the surprise announcement came from your good friend Kara that she was suddenly engaged to her fiancé Ethan and that they were getting married later that week! Ethan had gotten orders from his unit to leave for his base in Virginia before getting deployed to Afghanistan next week. Kara was your best friend ever since she stood up for you in middle school. You were the ultimate nerd in school, everyone made fun of you. Yet you got your silent bravery and found your voice. It was through Kara that you met Ben.

Benedict Cumberbatch. The six foot Englishman who happened to be a famous actor and he had agreed to be your date to the wedding! After all, he said that that the maid of honor couldn’t go alone, he wouldn’t hear of it. What an amazing man, you thought to yourself with a smile as you hear Ben moving around in your spare bedroom singing loudly to a song that you didn’t recognize. The more time you spent talking to him or being with him, you realize just how amazing he truly was. Before you could realize it, Kara had asked you yesterday when you would finally admit that you loved Ben. 

Trying to deny it, you realize that you simply cannot ignore those feelings you had for him. How in the hell was he still single? He could have any woman in the world yet he chose to spend his free time Skyping with you or visiting you whenever he could. You would do anything for him and you glance at your attire. A simple v neck black dress hugged your body showing off your curves and it stopped right before the knee. Ben always told you that you looked beautiful no matter what you wore and you never believed him. How could you when you weren’t exactly a supermodel? Pushing your hair back behind your ear as a couple strands fell around your face; you take a deep breath before glancing up at the time. Shit! You have thirty minutes to get to the church and Ben was notoriously known for being late while you were the early one. 

“Ben! We have to go!” You yell as you slip on your high heeled shoes that immediately began to hurt. You hate high heels, but that didn’t matter. It was Kara’s special day and she wanted her bridal party to wear high heels so your feet would have to suffer for your best friend besides Ben. The door slowly opened to the guest bedroom and you turn around slowly. 

You swear you feel your heart skip a beat and your breath stops when you see Ben walk into your bedroom wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt and black shoes. You stare at one another for a few seconds before he smiles and reaches over to hug you tightly. Wrapping your arms around him tightly, he picks you up and spins around once smiling brightly as he places you back on the carpet, “You look beautiful.” He tells you before kissing your cheek gently. 

“So do you…I mean handsome.” You whisper and he smiles before handing you your coat. You grab your purse and then let him wrap his arm around your waist before you both head out the door and outside in the snow to the limo that was waiting for them. Winter came early for your city and as you try not to slip on the cold ground, you glance to see where you and Ben had had your snowball fight just yesterday. He had tackled you several times in the snow before you managed to trip him yourself. Smiling at the memory, you get into the backseat next to Ben and drive to the church.

 

Without despair we will share,   
And the joys of caring will not be replaced,   
What has been must never end   
And with the strength we have won't be erased   
When the truths of love are planted firm,   
They won't be hard to find,   
And the words of love I speak to you   
will echo in your mind 

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,   
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever 

 

The wedding had been beyond beautiful and you were so happy that Kara had finally found happiness. Her friend was such the hopeless romantic that when Kara had met Ethan, you were truly happy for her. Sure you considered yourself a third wheel now, but for Kara you didn’t really care. However she noticed that you weren’t happy and Ben had probably noticed as well. Oh well, you think as you stand in the greeting line next to Ethan, prepared to meet and greet everyone, it was worth it. After this and pictures, the reception would start. You smile politely and make conversation with Kara and Ethan’s parents and siblings before meeting Ben’s sparkling eyes. He smiles at you and makes a goofy face as hugs Kara. You stifle a laugh as you talk to Ethan’s grandmother who glances at Ben and then smiles.

“Don’t let him go.” She tells you and before you could respond, Ben stands in front of you. He grabs your hand and kisses it gently. 

“You were wonderful up there.”

You snort and shrug a bit, “Oh yeah I was awesome, I held those flowers and ring like the boss and you know it babe.” 

Ben laughs before hugging you again seeing that he was holding up the line, “You are truly amazing. Meet me outside after the pictures. Kara invited me to ride with you all in the limo.” He tells you before kissing your forehead again before moving along in the line. 

Your jaw drops a bit before the rest of the guests came and went. Before you knew it, it was time for pictures. Everyone posed like they were suppose to and before the photographer could put away his camera, Kara had said something that you didn’t hear.

“What?” You ask before Ben walks over to you. He smiles at you sweetly.

“Kara wants a picture of the both of us.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but I would love a picture of us. Don’t you want to show me off?” He asks you with a mischievous smirk and you can’t help, but laugh. 

You agree before seeing him wrap his arms around you holding him to you tightly. You wrap your arms around him posing for the photographer. Your head is against Ben’s chest and his head is top of yours. As the flash goes off, you realize just how much you don’t want to let go. Reluctantly you do let go and he does the same, taking your hand in yours as everyone heads to the limo off to the wedding reception. 

 

I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,   
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever 

 

After the speeches were made, Kara and Ethan made their way over to the cake and began to cut it. You stare at Ben who is sitting next to you at the head table watching everything unfold. You take his hand in yours and he turns to look at you.

“Thank you for coming along with me.” You tell him with a shy smile.

“You never need to thank me for escorting you somewhere, besides Kara is my friend too. This night has been fun so far.” He replies and you nod agreeing with him. As you try and let go of his hand, he holds it tightly and places it back into his lap letting it rest there. Grinning to yourself as the first dance began and you can finally start to enjoy the evening. Your main concern was the maid of honor speech, it had been a big hit, making people laugh and then ‘aw’ at the love you have for Kara. She was your sister and she considered you one as well. 

The song ended and soon the DJ turned on the microphone, “Normally this would be the best man and maid of honor dance, however, Kara and Ethan have requested a change, the maid of honor and the best man can dance with their dates.” He announced before the music of Josh Groban filled the room. Josh was your favorite singer ever and Ben stood up gently. No words were spoken as he escorts you to the dance floor and wrapping his arms around you tightly. You smile at him as he smiles at you back before leading you across the dance floor. No one else was in the room except the both of you. No one else existed and you knew more than ever than you love Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch more than ever. Yet you were still scared that he could reject you. Could he ever love you? 

 

This time  
I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever  
I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever

And oh that love will call  
And if I believe you're the only one for me

I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love, oh  
I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love, oh

When I fall  
I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall  
When I fall  
When I fall in love

The song ends and Ben still holds you in his arms. You realize that he didn’t want to let you go.

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispers to you and you nod your head quickly. You both grab your things and give your love to Ethan and Kara who both smirk. With the glasses of champagne that both of you had consumed, they smirked to themselves as you both exit the reception hall back towards one of the many cars that had been called for tonight. You tell the driver your address as Ben slides in next to you holding your hand tightly. The car was silent except with the few stolen glances that you both share. His blue-green eyes hold your attention as the car stopped suddenly. Ben pays the driver before leading you up the stairs to your apartment. His hands roaming your body as he slips behind you and softly kisses the back of your neck. 

“Ben…” you whisper as your hand shakes a bit trying to get the key in the lock. He smirks as he helps you turn the key and the door swings open. The pair of you stumble inside as the door closes tightly behind you. As you lock it and shrug off your coat, you’re suddenly pulled forward and Ben’s lips find yours. The kiss was rough and hard demanding entry with his tongue. You moan loudly as you throw everything in your arms down to the floor as you wrap your arms around his neck. He lifts you up in his arms and your legs wrap around his waist before he leads you into your bedroom throwing you on the bed. He smirks as he throws off his jacket and climbs on top of you kissing you passionately. You manage to kick your heels off and wrapping your arms around his shoulders and runs a hand through his long hair and he grins as you continue showering one another with kisses. His hands find a resting place on your stomach and slowly began to rub it making you moan softly. He slowly pulls away and begins giving you soft kisses along your cheek before moving down to you neck and then begins his attack on your neck, kissing, suckling and nibbling on any open skin that is available to him. 

“Ben,” you moan a bit loudly as you feel him nibbling on your skin and jump when you realize that he had given you a small bite on your neck. He only grins at you before sucking on it trying to make it less painful. He then grins again satisfied as his hands find the straps of your dress and slowly takes it off as he continues his assault on your neck and then undid your black lacy bra that matched your dress. You find your strength once again and tug on his shirt and he only grins playfully as he steps away from you with one last kiss on her neck as he begins undressing himself in front of you. You swear that your legs are slowly into a puddle of goo as you stare at his golden, broad chest with pecks of hairs sticking up. Your eyes go wide as he pulls down his black slacks and kicks off his shoes. The only thing that keeps him from being completely naked in front of you is the silk blue boxers that he pulls down suddenly. 

It was exactly how you dreamt it to be, his long, thick and ready member in front of you. He smirks at you before running a strong hand on it before climbing on the bed on top of you and pulls you closer to him.

“Now this is not completely fair.” He whispers seductively to you while you are running your tongue up his long neck. He moans lightly and shivers at the touch.

“And what exactly is not fair?” You ask just as seductive.

His eyes scan up and down your body as your hand found his long, hard cock and began stroking it gently. Letting out a moan, he sighed in content, “That you are almost still clothed my dear, mind if I change that?” he asks close to your ear making you shiver again. All you can do is nod and let control slip from your hands and onto your lover. Ben gives you a smile as he then starts kissing any bare skin that becomes available as he slowly undressing you and before you could blink, he had removed all of her bra and panties. His hands roamed around your body as you continue to stroke him faster.

“Well look at what we have here my love, very nice indeed.” He whispers to you as he slips two fingers inside of you while placing a hungry mouth over your nipple. You gasp in shock as Ben quickly wraps his free arm around your waist as he kneels in front of her. Two fingers quickly quicken their pace inside of you as you moan louder not really caring if they were heard.

“Oh fuck Ben,” you grunt as he grins against your nipple. He gives it a small kiss and moves to the other nipple. He slowly wraps his tongue around it giving it a swirl before taking it into his mouth and sucks on it as if he was a child being fed by its mother. Your hand goes into Ben’s long hair and grabs onto it. You know that you could not hold out for much longer, the pace of his fingers and the addition of now his tongue that was slowly entering you certainly made it hard for you to keep your composure. You had always wanted Ben to be the first to pleasure you after what had happened with your ex and it looked like you had received your wish. 

“I’m your first love?” he asks gently staring at you. 

“Ben…please stop and fuck me.” 

He grins, “Answer the question and I will.” 

“Yes you are my first…well since him...”

“We’re not counting that asshole, but I’m honored love. I’ll try and do the best I can to make it memorable.” 

You snort very unladylike which causes him to stop and glance at you with a tilted head, “You are already making it memorable for me love, I’m just warning you that you don’t continue with what you are doing, then forget about me doing anything to make you breathless,” you start to say, but was interrupted by Ben continuing his assault on you. 

You groan as the pace of his fingers and tongue both immediately quickened and you knew it was coming soon. Both of your hands went into his hair and you close your eyes feeling that the world was spinning and that it was only them together. It was this intense feeling in your body that you can’t explain. Your slow breathes suddenly into moans and you close your eyes feeling like fireworks were exploding as you explode onto his tongue and mouth. You gasp trying to catch your breath as he continues to lick you dry and gives you a lustful grin as he slowly kisses his way up to your mouth and lazily kisses your lips. You smile; grinning as you tastes yourself on his mouth.

He slowly pulls away and smiles at you, “So was it good?”

“Are you kidding,” You answer, “That was bloody amazing,”

“Well my love, you haven’t seen anything yet,” He says then grinning at you as he suddenly slams into you. You cry out in pain and in surprise as he suddenly stops moving.

“Love? Oh fuck, are you alright?” He asks you full of concern.

You slowly whimper as you nods, “It just hurts Ben.”

“Wait it’s been that long? Are you sure you want this?” Ben asks now a bit concerned that he is hurting you.

You chuckle and then snort, “Well it’s been two years, and I swear if you stop now, I’ll tell Martin how I saved you from that evil motorbike a year ago…oh fuck Ben!” You yell as he slowly pushes inside of you back and forth.

“You wouldn’t,” He challenges you and you raise an eyebrow.

“You know perfectly well that I would tell Martin that,” You reply and he groans as he began rocking his hips against yours finding a rhythm that fit them both. You were the only two people in the world as you both found yourselves close to exploding. He was thrusting in and out of you harder than before and you knew it was only a matter of seconds. Your stomach was tightening and your wet walls were pulling him in deeper than before

“Look at me love…come for me,” Ben groans as he reaches down and presses his index finger and thumb against on your hot, soaking center. You scream his name out as you glance into his loving, caring, lustful eyes as you explode once more. You cry out once more as he grabs onto you suddenly and pushes himself as far into you as he could. Letting out a loud growl, he explodes in you as he crushes you to his hard body. Your bodies tremble from the activity as he falls on top of you on the bed. 

“I love you.” He tells you softly giving you a smile. 

“Ben…do you really mean that?” You ask him softly. 

“Of course I do love, I was an idiot for not telling you sooner…or in a more romantic way, but after seeing you tonight, I knew I had to tell you. I couldn’t wait any longer. You’re mine…right? Please tell me that you’re mine always and forever.” He asks you almost begging softly and you smile leaning up to kiss him gently. 

“I am yours always and forever Benedict Cumberbatch, I love you too. More than anyone could ever love someone.” 

He smiles as he kisses you back sealing the deal of always and forever. Life was now complete.


End file.
